Late blight, caused by the oomycete Phytophthora infestans, is one of the most serious diseases in worldwide potato production. It was responsible for the Irish potato famine of the mid-19th century, resulting in the death of one million people. Although a lot of effort has been invested in controlling the pathogen, chemical control of P. infestans is still the main crop management strategy, but environmental safety is becoming more important and the pathogen is sometimes able to evolve resistance to the fungicide treatment. Therefore, introduction of resistance into modern potato varieties is the most durable strategy to control the disease.
In the last century, Solanum demissum, which is a hexaploid Mexican species, was extensively used in breeding for late-blight resistance in potato. Initially, a series of 11 R genes derived from S. demissum was described. Of these, R1, R2, R3a/b, R6, and R7 have been localized on the genetic maps of potato (Solanum tuberosum). However, these R genes confer pathovar-specific resistance and those that were introgressed into potato varieties, mainly R1, R2, R3, R4, and R10, were quickly overcome by the pathogen. Hence, new sources for resistance are required, and currently, several other wild Solanum species have been reported as being potential sources of resistance, many of which have been genetically characterized (Table 6).
Recent efforts to identify late blight resistance have focused on major R genes conferring broad-spectrum resistance derived from diverse wild Solanum species. Beside S. demissum, other wild Solanum species such as S. acaule, S. chacoense, S. berthaultii, S. brevidens, S. bulbocastanum, S. microdontum, S. sparsipilum, S. spegazzinii, S., stoloniferum, S. sucrense, S. toralapanum, S. vernei and S. verrucosum have been reported as new sources for resistance to late blight (reviewed by (Jansky, 2000)).
S. chacoense, is a self-incompatible diploid species from South America, and is thought to be a source for late-blight resistance. A recent taxonomic rearrangement of the section Petota revealed its relationship with species like S. berthaultii and S. tarijense. Several accessions of S. chacoense (CHC543-1), S. berthaultii (BER481-3, BER94-2031) and S. tarijense (TAR852-5) have been tested in detached leaf assays (DLA) with multiple isolates (Table 5) and in repeated field trials with isolate IPO-C. In all tests CHC543-5, BER94-2031, BER481-3 and TAR852-2 remained unaffected, underscoring the relevance of the expressed R genes for resistance breeding.
Molecular cloning of the genes responsible for resistance and subsequent introduction of the genes into potato varieties is a third method that circumvents many of the problems encountered in the previous two strategies.
To date, multiple late blight R-genes have been cloned, like the allelic genes RB and Rpi-blb1 on chromosome 8 and Rpi-blb2 on chromosome 6 (Table 6). Recently, also an Rpi-blb3 resistance gene has been isolated (WO 2008/091153). Although the initial results obtained with RB and Rpi-blb1, -2 and -3 are promising, there is a further need for additional R-genes.